A Quest to Perfection
by KorraDaCore
Summary: (Apart from the Generic Name) A Story about Kise expanding and making his Copied abilities Stronger. Also a bit of (SYOC)
1. The Realization - Episode 1

Alright, this story is about Kise. Why Kise? Well, I like his ability to Copy others, It gives him almost **Unlimited Potential **and, I want to see the ways I can merge some of his copied abilities together. While this isn't a OC story, I'd like to put a little twist in. Since there is only so many abilities in KnB that Kise can Copy, I may need new people, that's where you guys come in. You can submit a review, or PM me, Your OC's name, which team,** (Or a Made Up one, either is fine)** and a Personal Skill or Move. You don't need to come up with a Backstory or anything, but you can if you want to.

* * *

**Note: This takes place after EXTRA GAME.**

**Place: Kaijo's Gym.**

* * *

Kise is currently dribbling around lazily in Kaijo's Gym. Throwing up no-look shots, and still making them. He's currently thinking about the match with Jabbawock.

**Kise's POV**

"Aomine" I say to nobody, as I'm the only one in the Gym. I still haven't beaten Aomine in a One on One yet, mostly because I have yet to challenge him after the match with Jabbawock. Speaking of Jabbawock, Nash's Demon Eye and Akashi's Complete Eye are something I have yet to copy. Imagine if I'm able to copy those, maybe even merge them! Heh, It's making my legs shake with excitement just thinking about that. I throw up a lazy underhand shot that bounces off the rim, before I jump to get it-

"REBOUND!" Somebody yells, jumping in front of Kise to grab the ball.

"AH!" I yell, startled by the person, but quickly realize..."Oh, it's just you Mitsuhiro"

Mitsuhiro tosses the ball back to Kise

"That's Captain to you Kise." Mitsuhiro says jokingly, to which I roll my eyes.

"Oh, it's just you...Captain." I repeat. Yeah, since Yukio graduated, Mitsuhiro was made the new captain...should've been me honestly, but hey, I don't have to worry about it. Also, as Captain now, he stopped yelling all the time, still yelled about rebounds though, so he hasn't completely stopped.

"So Kise, what are you doing here just by yourself?" He asks.

"Just practicing." I reply plainly.

"Practicing?" He repeats. "Throwing up shots like that is practicing?"

"Alright ya caught me." I say chuckling. "I was thinking about how I'm going to copy Nash's Demon Eye, and Akashi's Complete Eye. While I have Akashi's Original Emperor Eye, he completed it during the match with Jabbawock, and then we found out Nash also has an Eye, so now I'm trying to copy that one."

"Hmm, sounds like a lot of work. Don't worry though, I have faith that you'll be able to do it."

"Thanks."

"Now, also have faith in me because I have to grab those REBOUNDS FOR OUR GAME!" He yells.

"Because are game isn't until-"

"GOTTA GET THEM REBOUNDS! WOOOO!" Mitsuhiro yells, running out the Gym as I start laughing.

"Man...that guy is always excited about rebounding." As I finish chuckling, I focus back onto thinking. "I may know who just might be able to help me complete Akashi's Emperor Eye." I walk over to the bench where I left my phone, and dialed a number.

* * *

**Street-Ball Court**

* * *

"Hey, my phones ringing, wanna take a break?" Aomine asks lazily, not even tired.

"Yeah..." Kosuke says, having trouble catching his breath. "I don't know...why...I even accepted...this challenge.

"Me neither." Aomine reaches for his phone and answers. "Hello?"

**"Aomine, One on One, now."**

Aomine smiles. "Sure, Kosuke hasn't really given me a challenge at all."

"Hey I tried my best!" I hear Kosuke yell in the background.

**"I'll be there at the court in a few."**

"Alright, what's with the sudden challenge though?"

**"To be completely honest, I know you'll be the one to push me to reach what I'm trying to achieve. Also, I think I'm finally going beat you."**

Aomine starts laughing. "Yeah, we'll see about that."

* * *

Okay, so this is just a introduction, I'd say. The next part will be longer than this. Also, you can actually start submitting now, but I doubt a lot would actually do that.


	2. The Battle! Aomine vs Kise! - Episode 2

_Aomine Laughs "Yeah, we'll see about that."_

* * *

**Place: Still at the Street-Ball Court**

**Kise's POV**

* * *

Both Aomine and I are standing at Half-Court, with Aomine spinning the ball with his finger.

"How about you start with the ball?" Aomine suggests. "I'm feeling a bit generous today."

"You? Feeling generous? Well isn't it my lucky day." I say sarcastically. "Unfortunately, I'll have to pass on that offer, you're gonna have to start with the ball."

Aomine chuckles. "Alright then, If I 11-0 you, you have only yourself to blame."

* * *

**Note #2: Most Games will be Nobody's POV**

* * *

"Check." Aomine says plainly, bouncing the ball to Kise, who passes it back quickly.

Aomine dribbles in place for a second, before rushing past Kise easily, and Tomahawk Dunks, leaving Kise speechless.

_"How did-"_ Kise thinks, before realizing when Aomine turns around. _"...Zone..."_

"Zone already Aomine? You make me feel special." Kise attempts to joke, but Aomine passes by him wordlessly. _"Guess I have to use them already."_

* * *

**(1-0) Aomine (Yes I'm using 1s and 2s)**

* * *

After checking the ball, Aomine stays in Triple Threat for a moment. But before Aomine can even bounce the ball once-

***TIC***

The Ball is stripped away by Kise, who quickly retrieves it. Aomine wonders how Kise was able to steal the ball, but one look into Kise's eyes...

"Emperor Eye huh?" Aomine says simply.

"I also used used your speed to make sure I stole it. While I can see into the future with Emperor Eye, It's not 100% So I used your speed to make sure." Kise explains.

"And here I thought you were improving without copying."

"Aomine, we all know that nobody can beat you one on one, and that the only person that can beat you is 'yourself' But..." Kise drags, now dribbling the ball. "What if instead this One vs One was-" Kise cuts himself off and easily drives right by Aomine, using Kotaro's Lightning Dribble and Aomine's Speed. Kise then uses Murasakibara's Thor's Hammer, just for an exclamation mark.

"A One vs Many?" Kise finishes, leaving Aomine staring behind him.

"Then maybe this'll be competitive after all." Aomine replies.

* * *

**(1-1) Tied**

* * *

After another Check, Kise tries to use Kotaro's Five Finger Lightning Dribble and Aomine's Speed again, but the ball is swatted out of his hands, and flies over to the bench where Kosuke was sitting, who jumps out of the way of the ball.

"HEY" Kosuke yells. "WATCH IT!"

"The same thing doesn't work on me Kise." Aomine says, now glaring. "You should know that..."

"I know." Kise says simply. "Just testing.."

Kosuke tosses the ball to Kise who catches it, as it's still his ball. Kise checks Aomine for another possession.

After receiving the ball, Kise attempts a jumpshot.

_"Really? A Jumpshot immediately after receiving the ball with no fake?" _Aomine thinks, before jumping to block the shot. "Stop joking around Kise!"

"I'm not." Kise says plainly.

"What?" Aomine says, before realizing Kise is fading away from him. _"Is he..."_

By using Reo's Heaven, and Midorima's High Projectile Three, Aomine was unable to block his shot. Kise's Three **(Well kinda two..)** swishes through the net. Making the score (1-3) in Kise's Favor.

* * *

**(1-3) Kise**

* * *

"While practicing after the match against Jabbawock, I've found an unbeatable shot." Kise explains.

"Unbeatable? Please-" Aomine says, before being cut-off.

"It doesn't mater how high you can jump Aomine." Kise continues.

"We'll see." Aomine growls, roughly throwing the ball to Kise.

"Ready?" Kise asks, to which Aomine doesn't respond. Keeping his word, Kise once again does the Heaven and High Projectile Three combo, to which Aomine jumps even higher to block-

"What the hell..." Aomine says, stunned that the ball is already out of Kise's hands.

"Whoops." Kise says lazily. "I forgot to tell you I was also adding Sakurai's Quick Shot. The ball swishes through the net once again. The score now (1-5) in Kise's Favor.

* * *

**(1-5) Kise**

* * *

"Like I said Aomine, It's unbeatable." Kise repeats. "Not even you, can block it."

_"Is he really...underestimating me."_ Aomine thinks, clenching his hands. "It's dangerous to underestimate me Kise."

"I'm not underestimating you Aomine." Kise assures. "Not even Kagami can block this shot." Kise says, before thinking, _"I think...I have never faced him again yet."_

After checking the ball, starts dribbling in place.

"I'll show you how much better I've gotten." Kise states, before suddenly doing a Barrier Jumper and adding Sakurai's Quick Shot and Heaven Projectile Three **(Basically merged names)** And while Aomine was able to jump before Kise released the ball, Kise just leant back a little more, shooting the ball over Aomine's hand just a bit so he did not touch it. The shot swishes into the net for a third time in a row.

_"I've need seen Aomine struggle in a One on One before..."_ Kosuke thinks. _"Is Kise really going to beat Aomine in a One on One?"_

* * *

**(1-7) Kise**

* * *

They check the ball wordlessly. As soon as Kise touches the ball, he does almost same combo as before.

"I told you..." Aomine growls, running closer to Kise, then jumping to block. "The same thing doesn't work on me twice!"

"I realized that already." Kise says, squatting low for his jumpshot.

_"What? He jumped...how is he-"_ Aomine thinks In shock.

"Earth." Kise says simply, noticing Aomine's confusion. And before Aomine lands, Kise jumps, bumps into Aomine, and shoots afterwards. "Foul." Kise says lowly, almost whispering. Letting the ball swish through the net, a few seconds later..."And 1."

* * *

**(1-9) Kise, Game Point.**

* * *

"One more 2 and I win Aomine." Kise states. "I-"

"It doesn't matter how many people you copy Kise." Aomine states. "I'll show you, that the only person that can defeat me..is ME!" Aomine exclaims, sounding very determined.

"We'll see, now won't we." Kise says, starting to dribble. But before Kise can do a move...

"Hey Kise!" Kosuke exclaims, sitting on the bench waving Kise's phone around. "You've got a call!"

"Okay!" Kise replys. "Hey Aominecchi, wanna take a break?" Kise suggests, walking to the bench and seemingly forgetting about the match almost.

"Whatever." Aomine says, walking over to the bench to sit.

"This is Kise." Kise says into the Phone.

"Oh hey Coach! What I'm doing? Just having a friendly One on One with Aomine."

"Yes I know we have a Practice Match tomorrow, but am I even playing?...Oh I am?"

"So what's the news about? A new student in the basketball club? Who is it?"

...

...

...

..

.

"REALLY?!" Kise suddenly yells, before jumping around for joy like a kid, starling Aomine and Kosuke.

"What's the yelling about Kise?" Aomine asks, before Kise tells him.

...

..

.

"WHAT?!" Aomine also yells. "WHY YOU?!"

* * *

**Place: Kaijo Gym.**

* * *

"Hello, my name is Kuroko. It's nice to meet you all." Kuroko says, slightly bowing. Before being pulling into a hug by Kise.

"Kurokocchi! It's so nice to finally play with you again!" Kise exclaims, hugging Kuroko even tighter.

"We played together vs Team Jabberwock." Kuroko corrects.

"But that was just one time! We're actually going to be playing on a team for a while together!" Kise continues.

"Anyway can you let me go? You're kind of crushing me Kise."

"Sorry.." Kise apologizes, dropping Kuroko.

"Kuroko..." Mitsuhiro repeats, thinking. "Didn't you win the Winter Cup with Seirin?" He asks.

"Yes" Kuroko confirms.

"What's with the sudden transfer though?"

"Well after the match against Jabberwock, Kagami returned to America to try and become a NBA Player. This left me without a Light, and since Aomine was already my light before, I decided somebody else should be it, and that was-" Kuroko explains.

"Me!" Kise exclaims proudly.

"Yes...it was Kise."

"Well welcome to the team!" Mitsuhiro exclaims. "Now...I'm the Captain, Mitsuhiro Hayakawa, I'm the Power Forward. The thing I do best is GRAB THE REBOUNDS!" He yells.

"Yeah..." Kise shuffles Mitsuhiro away from Kuroko a bit. "He gets a 'little' bit over-excited about rebounding."

"My name is Shinya Nakamura, I'm a Shooting Guard." Shinya introduces himself. "I hope your not the same as Kise"

"Y'know, I have a small feeling that you don't like me all to much." Kise adds.

"Mm..."

* * *

**Now here's when I insert OC's as there isn't really much players left in Kaijo, so then kinda need new ones.**

**For this one, I decided to use my own OC, which I planned to use in a different story.**

* * *

"Hey, my name is Konni Sukono, I'm a first-year Point Guard." Konni says. His hair was fairly long, and was navy blue. While he was very short, in-fact, shorter than Kuroko, as he only stood at 5'0. While his upper-body was fairly thin, his legs were very built.

"GAH!" Konni suddenly yells out. "Even he's taller than me!"

"Konni's kinda insecure about his height." Kise says.

"Why me..." Konni sulks in the corner.

"Kinda..." Kise drags.

**And Finally.**

"I'm Hayami Moro, First-Year Center." He says, chewing on gum. His hair was a Black Mohawk, which was pretty spikey. He was also pretty built, standing at 7'0, he had a large wingspan and had plenty of muscle.

"He wants to be Nebuya." Kise whispers, but not low enough as Hayami hears him.

"No I don't!" Hayami quickly yells.

"He likes to deny it." Kise says, irritating Hayami.

"About your other team though." Konni says, moving away from the corner. "Did you tell them about your sudden transfer?"

"I did." Kuroko says. "While they were sad, they understood."

"Now that the introductions are over." Takeuchi says, now stepping in. "I hope you do know that we are playing your former team. Hopefully that won't cause a problem."

"It won't." Kuroko assures.

"Great. Now, you all can leave, we've already practiced. Kise, no more One on Ones, we need you for tomorrow's Practice Game." Takeuchi says.

"But Seirin lost Kagami, and now we have Kuroko." Kise says.

"I know that, I just want revenge for beating us...twice!"

"Ok."

"If you don't triple their score, I swear, I'll make practice after that match even harder! Understand?!"

"Yes Coach!" The Kaijo Team exclaims.

"Good. Now you can leave." Takeuchi says, as the entire team disappears from the gym almost instantly.

...

..

.

"Well then. Seirin better prepare."

* * *

Place: Street-Ball Court

* * *

Kise is just playfully doing cross-overs around Kuroko, while he doesn't even attempt to defend.

"Did you know I nearly beat Aomine." Kise states.

"No." Kuroko says plainly, seemingly not effected by the statement.

"I was sooooo close! The score was 1 to 9, and he was like **"The only one who can beat me is me"**" Kise makes Aomine's voice purposefully deep. "And I was like, **"We'll see."**" Kise continues. "But then, Kosuke told me my phone was ringing, and when I went to answer it, that's when Coach told me you had joined Kaijo, and I was like-" Kise rambles.

"I get it Kise." Kuroko says, showing a rare smile, before turning away from Kise.

"Your smiling." Kise says.

"Possibly."

"Me and You in Kaijo together." Kise says. "This'll be fun!"

* * *

Note 1: The One on One match between Aomine and Kise may have been a bit one-sided but...eh...

Note 2: Yes Kuroko is apart of Kaijo now.

Note 3: Konni and Hayami are OC's, 1 which was thought up by a while ago, and the other that I quickly came-up with.

Note 4: Right before I published this, I realized that It was still Nobody's POV after Aomine vs Kise...oops, this is reminding me how I didn't go back and change it like the lazy person that I am. I SMH at myself.


	3. Minor Seirin vs Kaijo - Epiode 3

_"Me and You in Kaijo together." Kise says. "This'll be fun!"_

* * *

**Place: Seirin Gym**

**Kise's POV**

* * *

The game hasn't started yet, as we're just shooting around before it starts, maybe in 10 minutes or so. I decided to practice formless 3 Pointers, I made 5/7 of them, decent...I guess. Kuroko is actually practice shooting his Phantom Shot, so y'know...for a joke, I decide to go block it.

As Kuroko shoots the ball from Mid-Range, I run up and jump, swatting the ball all the way to the other side of the court, possibly messing up somebody's shot on the way.

"Hey! Watch it over there!" Somebody yells from across the court, I don't know who though.

"Sorry!" I respond.

"What was that for?" Kuroko asks.

"Eh, sorry Kurokocchi, I got a bit bored just shooting practice shots, and I noticed you shooting, so..."

"You decided to block my shot?"

"Yes."

"Alright!" One of the Mock-Officials say. "The Practice Match between Kaijo and Seirin will begin! Will both teams please line-up their 5 members!"

* * *

**Kaijo Line-Up: PG: Konni, SG: Kuroko, SF: Kise, PF: Mitsuhiro, C: Hayami**

**Seirin Line-Up: PG: Izuki, SG: Hyuga, SF: Shinji, PF: Satoshi, C: Mitobe**

* * *

"If you don't win this tip-off, you're running double!" Our coach yells from the sides.

"OH HELL NO!" Hayami yells. The Ref blows the whistle, and throws the ball in the air...You can guess who won the tip off.

"Alright!" Konni says, bringing the ball to half-court. "Let's go."

The game finally starts.

* * *

**NOBODY'S POV**

* * *

Konni passes the ball to Kuroko, who was standing on the Right Wing.

The team decided to start off with a Kuroko iso.

"Never thought I'd play against you on different teams again." Hyuga says.

"I don't think you should talk to the other team while playing." Kuroko states.

"Huh?" Hyuga blinks once, and Kuroko is gone. "Wha-" Kuroko vanishing drives by Hyuga.

Shinji tries to help-defense, but Kuroko alley's it up for Kise to slam down easily.

* * *

**(0-2) Kaijo**

* * *

On the way back on defense, Kise had something to say...

"Hey this may seem selfish...but do you think I can score for now? I'm really not trying to do extra practice." Kise asks Kuroko.

"I wouldn't mind Kise, but you should ask Mitsuhiro." Kuroko replies.

"Its fine." Mitsuhiro says, overhearing the conversation. "But miss once and a while, so I can GRAB THOSE REBOUNDS!"

"Yeah..." Kise sweatdrops.

_Seirin High is now on Offense._

_"I don't have a good feeling about this..."_ Izuki thinks, before passing the ball to Hyuga in the left corner, who was now guarded by Kise.

_"Not good."_ Hyuga thought. _"I should-"_ Kise literally grabs the ball out of Hyuga's hands. Kise easily breaks away from the rest of the players, but decided to slow down, and wait at the 3PT line as everybody passes him and gets ready.

This time, Hyuga is sticking defense closely, and-

"You mind?" Kise says, before doing a barrier jump 3PT shot. Hyuga was only able to jump after Kise had released the ball already...It went in of course. "I really don't want to do extra." He says, before turning and going back on defense.

Hyuga just huffs in annoyance.

* * *

**(0-5 Kaijo)**

* * *

_"How about we go to a Match-Up that isn't so one-sided?"_ Riko thinks, as Izuki is going One on One with Konni.

Konni swipes at the ball, and Izuki fumbles with it a bit, before regaining control, with Konni going right back onto him. _"Gee, is this really a practice match? What's with the intensity."_ Izuki thinks. Izuki backs up, and drives doing an In and Out dribble, getting past Konni for a split-second, before Konni is right back in his face, not even past the 3PT line. _"Way faster than Yukio..."_ Izuki notes, before passing it inside to Mitobe

Hayami easily Out-muscles Mitobe as he tried to back him down, so Mitobe settled for a hook-shot, which was grabbed in mid-air by Hayami.

_"Great it's Kagami."_ Hyuga thought.

Hayami passes the ball to Konni, who starts to walk to the Half-Court Line.

_"Don't want to show him my speed yet.."_ Konni thought, now reaching just past mid-court. Konni dribbles in place as he stares down Izuki, who gets his Eagle Spear ready.

Konni takes one step, before driving right by Izuki who had barely seen him pass. Izuki still tried to use his Eagle Spear, but it was no use as Konni was way past his range. Konni jumped for a dunk, and is met in the air by Mitobe. He dumps the ball down to Kise, who cut in during Konni's drive. Kise easily dunks it in for 2 Points.

* * *

**(0-7 Kaijo)**

* * *

_"What could work...what could work!"_ Riko frantically thinks...but on the outside, it just looks like she's pondering. She sighs, "I need to calm down, it's just a practice game." She says out-loud as Kise swishes a 3PT._ "What is a way we can score? Izuki cant seem to handle their PG's speed. Hyuga is going to have a lot of problems with Kuroko, Shinji has literally no chance against Kise, Mitsuhiro is now their captain, and their Center seems to be a lot more athletic then Mitobe...***Sigh*** Out of all of this, Satoshi has the highest chance of scoring our first point..."_

After she said those words...things got a bit out of hand.

* * *

**(17-93 Kaijo) End of the 2nd Quarter**

* * *

On the Seirin Bench, everybody is breathing heavily...

On the Kaijo Bench, nobody is breathing heavily, except Kise who is bit tired.

"Well..." Kise begins.

"At least we wont have extra practice at this rate." Hayami says, laying down on the bench bored out of his mind.

"Yeah." Konni says, flipping his hair out of his face.

Kise yawns, "Ah.., feeling a bit tied."

"You've scored every point of ours." Kuroko states.

"I just didn't want extra practice." Kise replies.

"You could've stopped when it was 3-46." Mitsuhiro says.

"You could've stopped at 0-7." Hayami says.

"You can't multiply 0." Konni says.

"Exactly."

"Don't 'Exactly' me, that doesn't make sense."

"It does, you just don't get it."

"There is nothing to get."

"Hmm, y'know-"

"I don't-"

"Alright Buddy-"

"You two, shut up." Mitsuhiro says, as the two do what they're told, but just growl in annoyance. "I know your annoyed that Kise is the only one scoring, but I didn't see you complaining when we were out there."

"Well I wasn't thinking long-term." Hayami says.

"Do you even think?"

"Listen-"

"Shut it! Both of you!" Mitsuhiro yells, startling nearly the entire bench...except Kuroko.

* * *

**(Seirin's Side)**

* * *

"Even when winning by 76, they're stilling yelling over something." Hyuga says, panting heavily with a tower over his forehead.

"Maybe it's because they're not winning by 100." Izuki jokes.

"And the fact, that it can actually happen, scares me." Shinji says, nearly passing out trying to guard Kise.

"How quickly did it go from try to win, to don't lose by 100?" Hyuga asks.

"About 7 Kise 3PTs."

"Ah."

"But we can't just fall over and give up!" Shinji exclaims, standing up and trying to ignite an already gone candle.

"Ah gee..." Satoshi says, putting his hand on his head.

"Although we've been in this position before-"

"Four times actually." Hyuga adds.

"Eh..." Shinji sweatdrops. "I believe we can not get blown out by 100 Points!"

"Should've made it 200." Izuki says.

"Oh don't underestimate us!" Shinji exclaims. "They won't even score 200-"

* * *

Final Score: (32-217) Kaijo Wins.

* * *

"What was it that you said 2 Quarters ago?" Hyuga asks, as both Seirin and Kaijo stand at half-court.

"Uh...nothing." Shinji replies shyly, rubbing his head. Meanwhile, Riko tries not to look at Takeuchi as he grins madly from the other side of the court.

***Sigh*** "We have some work to do." She said, before watching the teams bow.

* * *

Evening, Street Court

* * *

The game was played at 1:00, and because of how big the blowout was, Takeuchi was pleased enough to not even have practice that day. So Kise and Kuroko decided to spend some of that time, to talk.

"So Kise." Kuroko says, beginning to talk. "Before you said you nearly beat Aomine. How?"

"I'll be honest." Kise says, now spinning a basketball on his finger. "Let's say...while his natural skill is better than mine. My ability sets us apart...far apart." Kuroko doesn't say anything, so Kise continues, staring at the ball in the process.

"From Aomine's Speed, to Midorima's High Projectile Three, to Murasakibara's Thor's Hammer, and Akashi's Demon Eye. I am coming close to true skill...but yet, so far away. There is somethings I have yet to copy perfectly, Nash's Demon Eye, and...What was yours again?"

"Quasi-Emperor Eye." Kuroko says.

"Quasi-Emperor Eye." Kise repeats. "Then there is somethings I wont be able copy, like Jason's Instincts. But, just imagine if I'm able to combine all of those abilities. Nash's Eye, Akashi's Eye, Your Eye...Shooting, Dribbling, Defense, Handling...And instead of only being able to use it for 3 Minutes, how about 5? The entire quarter-The entire game...I'd be unstoppable...We'd be unstoppable, I'd be able to reach...Perfection."

Kuroko's eyes widen just a bit at hearing Kise's Statement.

"I..didn't know you were aiming for such a goal Kise..." Kuroko says honestly. "I..."

"Kuroko." Kise says, dropping the ball onto the ground, letting it bounce to his friends feet. "Will you help me reach perfection?" Kise asks, walking up to Kuroko.

Kuroko ponders for a moment, closing his eyes.

"Only if you don't let the Light leave it's Shadow." Kuroko responds, before Kise hugs him..but not a tight hug...Just enough to let him know. Kuroko hugs back too.

* * *

**PSHHHH, I didn't leave this story in the dust for 5 months, what are you talking about?**


End file.
